


Camisado

by PadawanMine



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Q is a Holmes, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMine/pseuds/PadawanMine
Summary: Camisado [kam-uh-sey-doh, -sah-]NounA surprise attack occurring at night or at daybreak, when the enemy are supposed to be asleep.Hacking into MI5 might be the most stupid thing Gabriel has ever done... Or the best.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodents and treason make for an interesting Friday afternoon.

In hindsight hacking into the MI5 servers was not the best idea. In fact it probably ranks number one in the list of stupid things that Gabriel has done in his life. It’s quite a large list; number two is the time he had decided to try out a YouTube tutorial on explosions in his school’s science lab. A lab which had been locked and was most definitely out of bounds for a 14 year old. Lockpicking had been another skill he had learned via the internet, it was rather amazing what was out there. Pity though that YouTube does not have any videos pertaining to escaping the MI5 watch list. There are no helpfully labelled ‘How To…’ videos containing information on how to avoid being arrested by MI5 or how to not get caught while hiding in an internet cafe that has computers powered by hamsters running on wheels. In fact hamster powered machines might actually run faster than the relics this place is charging him to use. Still, they are computers and at least the guy on the counter had barely raised an eyebrow when he had asked for three machines and spent the next two hours flitting between them. 

God damn MI5. 

Hacking MI5 was supposed to be a fun thing to do on a Friday afternoon, Gabe is strictly white hat. He has a bloody good reputation. The plan was just to enter the server and plant a file with a few suggestions for beefing up security. Of course, the server was a goddamn trap. He should have noticed that everything was too easy but he hadn’t and now MI5 are levelling threats against him- throwing around words like treason! Gabriel shivers at the thought. At least treason doesn’t carry a death penalty these days he muses although that isn’t as comforting as Gabe thinks it should be. Treason merely carries lifetime imprisonment as if that's better than death. There are no computers in prison probably, not even ones powered by rodents. He shivers once more. He doesn’t even want to think about the fact that his type do not do well in prison, he’s the more feminine side of stereotypes and-- 

Stupid, stupid Gabriel. 

It’s a hack job but half an hour later Gabriel Boothroyd is no more. Now there is only Lewis Artherton. He needs a place to live, a decent PC and a few days to eliminate all traces of his past but it’s a start and should keep MI5 off his back for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,   
> I usually don't post unfinished works as I can be very slow to complete them, however I have got most of this planned out (unless the boys decide to go off on one, and when does Bond ever stick to the script??). As always I don't have a beta so mistakes may have snuck in.   
> Anyway, here is my latest offering please feel free to leave comments and kudos (if you think it deserves them!)  
> -PadawanMine x


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MI5 meets MI-bloody-6.

It takes just under a month for everything to go to hell. Lewis Artherton turns up to work at MI6 for his shift as a cafeteria worker; he’s spent the last four weeks acting the right mix of friendly, boring and unimportant. MI5 isn't exactly likely to look at MI6 for a wanted man. Lewis is somewhat surprised that it’s taken this long for someone to do a complete background check, it’s a little bit embarrassing for MI6 to be honest. The occupants of the cafeteria watch in fairly stunned silence as he is taken away.

It was always a risk to hide out at MI6 Lewis reminds himself even as he starts to panic. He is a wanted man after all. The two armed guards that drag him along seem a bit like overkill though, he’s not exactly the hulk. They usher him through the surprisingly empty, winding corridors of MI6, through doors that require significantly more security clearance than he had even before his identity was outed. He’s pretty sure they’re taking him to the heart of the maze. It is only as he’s waiting outside an office labelled ‘M’ though that everything really starts to sink in. The cafeteria gossip has told Lewis all he needs to know about M. 　

Inside the office the guards take up positions at the door leaving Lewis to attempt a stare off with M. Lewis loses. M is every bit as impressive as he was led to expect and she eyes him speculatively.  
"Who are you?" She asks, finally breaking the silence. Lewis is suddenly certain that she knows exactly who he is but he'll play along for now.  
"Lewis--"  
M interrupts before he can even finish. "Don’t give me that shit." She smiles in a manner that would petrify even the most hardened secret agent. "I interviewed the funeral director that burned Lewis." Gabriel intakes air sharply. "Nice trick though," she congratulates him, "picking someone with a whole life to steal is much easier than creating one, isn’t it Gabriel?" Gabe sets his face as expressionless as he can manage though he can feel his hands trembling as he tucks them into his pockets. M continues in the sort of conversational tone that one might use when discussing the nuances of the weather, completely unaffected unlike Gabriel who is this close to freaking out in the middle of her office. "MI5 have a nice little missive out for you." Gabe realises that the look on Olivia Mansfield’s face is probably similar to the look that sharks circling a bleeding creature. His heart feels like it’s running at twice its normal speed and adrenaline is flooding his system in a textbook fight or flight response but it’s useless because he’s trapped in the middle of MI-bloody-6.

There is a sharp tap on the door and for a moment Gabriel tries to calculate his chance of success if he tries to flee. The number he comes up with is not comforting. M gestures to the guards and the door is opened. The man that walks into the room has a commanding presence that puts M's to shame. He strides in as if he owns the building.  
"Olivia," the man greets M charmingly, "I believe you have something I want." His gaze turns to Gabriel who wishes he could fall through the floor. Where M looked vicious this man looks like he's won the jackpot, the twisted lips that would be a smile on anyone else are unnerving. Perhaps he's a sadist thinks Gabe as he mentally prepares for a life in prison.  
"Hmmp," is M's smart response. Her vicious look has been replaced with annoyance. It is clear to Gabriel that she is not pleased with the the man intruding on her territory. M turns back towards Gabriel.  
"It's your lucky day," she mocks him. "You can pick which one of us gets to keep you, this gentleman is Mr Holmes from MI5."  
"Right," Gabe says, feeling decidedly nauseous. "Just to confirm; my choices are to be arrested for treason by MI5 or to be arrested for treason by MI6?" The portly looking gentleman, Mr Holmes, looks positively horrified for some reason that Gabriel can't comprehend.  
"Goodness no," he exclaims as if M hasn't just threatened exactly that. Gabriel wants to raise an eyebrow but stops himself by thinking carefully about how much he doesn't want to go to prison. M does raise an eyebrow.  
"Mr Holmes?" She asks. Mr Holmes clasps his hands delicately in his lap, leaving the ever present umbrella leaning precariously against the leg of the chair he has commandeered.  
"I had actually hoped to recruit you," Mr Holmes tells Gabe. It is Gabriel's turn to gape, this is perhaps the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard.  
"You threatened to arrest me." He says when he finally finds his voice.  
"That was a previous member of my team." Mr Holmes sounds disapproving. Gabe can't help himself.  
"Your team thought that threatening me with treason would make me want to stick around waiting for MI5?" Gabriel knows he sounds bewildered and Mr Holmes' expression changes for barely a moment.  
"He isn't a member of my team anymore."

M sniggers cattily, drawing both men's attention to her. Gabe supposes it's good that someone is enjoying themselves at least.  
"No, no, continue," she waves a hand at them. "It's nice to see the infallible Holmes screws up sometimes." Holmes levels a look at M that ought to freeze hell over.  
"I didn't particularly want to tell you here." He says to Gabe, ignoring M. "You're my brother." Gabriel blinks, confused and even M shuts up. Where the hell did that revelation come from? Talk about left field. "Half brother," Holmes clarifies when nobody says anything. Gabriel can't think of a single thing to say that isn't 'what?'.  
"You do kind of look alike," M offers after a moment.  
"You actually look more like my younger brother Sherlock," Holmes smiles, the expression at odds with the suit and the threats and the fact that the three of them are sat in M's office. Gabe is still unable to form words and Holmes seems to take pity on him.  
"Can we start again?" Holmes holds out on hand for Gabriel to shake "Mycroft Holmes at your service." Gabe shakes the offered hand and manages to engage his brain.  
"Gabriel Boothroyd," he murmurs, though it's obvious that this Mycroft knows who he is. He can't quite wrap his head around the fact the terrifying man from MI5 thinks they might be brothers. He can't help but ask. "So just to clarify, I'm not going to be arrested for treason?"  
M outright laughs at the question and shakes her head.  
"Get out of my sight you two," she orders, motioning the guards away from the door.

Both men rise ready to walk out of M's office.  
"Perhaps you'd like to meet for dinner?" Mycroft offers. Gabe nods, now that he's finished panicking about his future and prison he's curious about the man that has declared them siblings. Mycroft smiles alarmingly and promptly vanishes. It shouldn't have been possible but one minute the man was there and the next he was gone.  
"Oh and Mr Boothroyd?" M calls after Gabe not waiting for an affirmative response, "I expect you to update your employee file."  
"You're not firing me?" The words come out before Gabriel can engage the filter between his mouth and brain. M cackles and produces an extremely unsettling grin.  
"Fire you?" she asks, "why would I fire you when I get to piss Mycroft Holmes off by keeping you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Everyone is out of character. I'm going to pretend that this is deliberate and required for my story. I'm the author, so if I say this it must be true! ;)


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other brother.

Dinner with Mycroft Holmes ranks roughly the same as a visit to the dentist on a scale ranked from 1 - fun. The invite had been sent to his mobile and a car had collected him from his flat. Gabriel does not own a single suit since he fled his first home which means that his outfit is entirely inappropriate for the ostentatious restaurant that Mycroft chose. In his cardigan he feels horribly out of place and he's sure that it shows.  
"Thank you for inviting me," he says demurely as he's seated and handed a menu that's more French than English. Translating isn't a problem; Gabriel can competently speak four languages and can get by reasonably well with a fifth it's more the contents that are the issue. Gabriel is more take out than escargots.  
  
The company is significantly better than the food. Mycroft is intelligent and has a dry sense of humour that Gabe is only starting to understand. They talk a little bit about themselves and Gabriel asks about Sherlock, the other brother. Mycroft has a put-about air on as he discusses the consulting detective but Gabriel thinks that Mycroft might be a little bit proud of Sherlock really.  
  
Work continues as it was. There are some raised eyebrows at the name change but Gabe just carries on. Rumours abound at '6 and only get worse when he's summoned to see M for the second time. Mycroft is already in the room with M when Gabe arrives. He's surprised that Mycroft (or Andrea, Mycroft's PA at least) didn't text him to warn him about the meeting.  
  
"You're at risk." The warning is delivered with all of the finesse that MI6's head usually used. How the woman manages to charm the PM out of a sizeable amount of his budget every year is beyond Gabriel's imagination. Anyway, apparently being seen with Mycroft on occasion (one occasion, the first meal they ever shared) has bought Gabriel to the attention of some unsavoury people. This is the first time that Gabe has seen Mycroft looking vaguely apologetic. He's offered a flat in secure housing and then somehow the conversation twists into a discussion about his future.  
  
Supposedly, working in a cafeteria is a waste of his skills, but like any attempt at conversation between Mycroft and M it quickly morphs into a pissing match. Each of them offering more and more ridiculous job opportunities. The farce of it all infuriates Gabe.  
"No thanks," he says aloud, interrupting the two of them. They both fall silent, possible for the first time since he's met them. "I appreciate your help Mycroft but I don't want a job because my big brother felt bad and name-dropped me," Mycroft frowns at this as if Gabriel is being ridiculous. Gabe ignores him. "And M, I don't want to be offered a job because you fancy pissing Mycroft off." M doesn't even bother looking apologetic. "Anyway," Gabriel continues, "since you've both agreed to not arrest me I might get back into hacking full time." Brightened by the thought Gabe beams with happiness and walks out of the room leaving the two occupants slightly bewildered. 　  
  
For someone that's been alone for years Gabriel has no idea what to do with Mycroft. The man has decided to ingratiate himself into Gabe's life to an alarming extent. Gabriel suddenly has a new flat, an access card for MI5 and a brotherly dinner every Thursday. Dinner with Mycroft becomes something that Gabe is surprised he enjoys. He had assumed from the job and the suits and the awful first meal they shared that eating with Mycroft would be a dreadful formal affair where he would need to Google which fork to use. Take-out on the couch is a pleasant relief. They discuss everything from music to politics and Mycroft tries once more to recruit him to MI5.  
  
They are debating the merits of biometric security when two men walk in. Mycroft merely frowns at the intrusion so Gabriel stays seated. One of the men is clearly military or ex-military; Gabriel can see it in the way he walks, the cropped hair and the holstered gun hidden under a jacket. The other man looks somewhat like how Gabriel imagines he might look in a few years, this must be Sherlock he surmises. Mycroft's frown shifts into a deeply unimpressed look as the military man utters apologies at the intrusion. Sherlock pays Mycroft no heed however as his sights are firmly set on Gabriel. He must have been taking lessons from M, Gabe thinks as Sherlock's features twist into a horrifying expression that would be a smile on anyone else. "Well what do you know?" Sherlock asks sounding utterly gleeful. "Wasn't daddy a naughty boy?"  
  
The gleeful, disturbing grin does not leave Sherlock's face as he takes a step towards Gabriel.  
"Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective and my associate Dr John Watson." Gabe shakes his brothers hand.  
"Gabriel Boothroyd, cafeteria worker." He says drily with just a small smirk.  
Sherlock shakes his head vigorously. "That's not right," he disagrees adamantly, moving around the room to adjust the ornaments. He whirls around sharply a second later. "You're a hacker." He says brightly as if he's answered the ultimate question before he carries on altering the layout of objects with some secret pattern in mind. Gabe smiles back, it's clear that his brothers are impressive.  
"I am also a dinner man," he points out just to be obtuse because arguing with your siblings is something that he knows you're supposed to do.

Sherlock turns to the room at large.  
"What are you supposed to do with a brother?" he asks. Mycroft raises an eyebrow and says in his driest voice.  
"Interrupt their evening meals apparently." John and Gabe bite their lips to hide their smiles. The year has taken a strange turn for Gabriel who has spent years as an orphan and now has two brothers. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel makes some friends and upsets M. Again.

Gabriel's new flat is in a building filled with agents. He hasn't been told this officially but after two weeks he is no longer surprised when he hears bangs or sees blood trails down the corridor. It had been somewhat unnerving the first time. Sherlock, of course, had found the whole thing unspeakably hilarious. John had advised that Gabriel might not ever want to visit Sherlock at home if he thought blood trails were creepy. That was more unnerving. 

Up until now Gabe had assumed that the flat next door was empty. Either that or his neighbour is a mute shadow. He is proved wrong however by the fact that there are sounds coming from the building today. There are also signs of movement. As if on cue Gabe's doorbell goes. Gabriel's throat goes dry as he looks at the people he assumes are his neighbours. Well fuck. There are two men stood on the other side of the door he has just opened. Both are very blond and very gorgeous.  
"Hi." The first ones says as Gabe mentally kicks his brain back into gear and surreptitiously checks for drool..  
"Hi," he manages after a moment.  
"We're your neighbours." The second one says, there is a scar running the length of his face but it does nothing to detract from his rugged good looks. In fact, the scar might actually be enhancing them. "I'm Alec and this is James."  
Gabriel manages a smile and holds out his hand. "Gabriel Boothroyd." Both men shake his hand, Gabe expects that to be the end of the conversation but they linger a moment longer.  
"What made you decide to move here?" James asks and Gabriel realises it's meant to be a subtle way of asking who he is.  
"My brother's important," Gabriel explains, not untruly. James nods and then the two of them disappear back into their own apartment.

Alec and James work for MI6 as far as Gabriel can gather. He's lived alongside them for a few weeks now and has reached that conclusion after observing their behaviours. He could, of course, just hack the server and find out exactly who they are and what they do but sometimes it's more interesting to do things the old fashioned way. He has a suspicion that he might be getting bored with his life.

Anyway, Gabe theorises that they might be field agents; both men come and go at all hours of the day and night, there are worrying noises that emanate from the flat every so often and Gabe is certain that both men carry weapons at all times. It’s only fair that he spends some time observing them as they've investigated him in return. Alec visited on the pretence of borrowing some milk. Gabriel had noted the way that Alec's gaze had lingered on his new computer equipment on the way to the kitchen and he wasn't particularly surprised to find a bug planted just out of sight after the visit. He makes certain to blast some infuriating bubblegum pop song at the thing for hours before posting it through their letterbox that evening. 

He isn’t proven right until a week later when he is woken by Alec unapologetically shaking him.  
"Alec?" He hisses as he grabs his glasses off the night stand. He doesn't bother asking how the man has got past the security Mycroft installed. Gabriel is at a bit of a loss as he looks at his neighbour who appears to have lost his mind, why is the man waking him up in the middle of the night? He wouldn't usually mind a late night chat but he can make out at least two weapons that the man is packing. Alec is dangerous. They walk into the living room, Gabe being ushered by Alec.  
"You're a hacker right?" Alec gestures tersely to the computer equipment that crowds the living area. "You're going to find James." Alec pushes Gabriel towards the computers and hands him an MI6 pass card and a post-it note which has letters scrawled across it.  
"I'm not supposed to hack MI6," Gabe eyes the ID and wets his lips with a nervous tongue, "it was part of the agreement with M." Alec considers this for less than a moment before drawing one of the guns. He shows it to Gabriel and pointedly places the safety on before aiming it at his head.  
"Now you are being threatened and M cannot complain," he explains. "Go." 

Gabriel is less than reassured by this though he appreciates that Alec put the safety on before pointing it at his head. With the ID and password Alec provided it is barely any time before he is in the system.  
"I need information," he tells Alec. "A name, a country?" Alec has been following the hacking with the eye of someone that clearly understands at least some of what he does.  
"James Bond," he tells Gabe who immediately begins typing, "code name 007, last I heard his mission was in Germany." The screen is soon filled with mission logs and Gabriel has a fair idea of when and where things had gone wrong.  
"What aliases does he have?" Gabe asks Alec as he pulls up Google maps and starts plotting points. Then he pulls up German police reports from the intervening days, he's not certain he'll find anything - a spy ought to be good at hiding but there are a few mentions of suspicious activities that seem to correspond with the description of Bond that MI6 provides, not that Bond is the only blue eyed, blonde haired man in Germany..  
"Richard Sterling," Alec says. He's still pointing the gun at Gabriel, almost like an afterthought. It's seems a bit redundant as they both know that Gabe is hooked now and he'll keep searching until he's found Bond. He’s is a master of multitasking and he's typing at a furious speed as he questions Alec about his own cover identities. 

Three hours later Alec is on a plane to Germany armed with his usual guns and a gifted mobile courtesy of Gabriel. Gabe does not ask any pertinent questions about where these weapons were acquired from or why Alec owns so many - those kinds of questions are MI6’s problem.  
One of the computers is following the MI6 investigation into the missing agent and it is on this PC that Gabriel sees Bond for the first time in weeks. The blonde man is a mess. The thirty second clip shows the man strung up against a pillar. His nose is clearly broken and there are trails of dried blood on his face. Frozen blue eyes close as the camera zooms in on his face. There is what looks to be a bullet wound on one shoulder. If the timestamp can be believed the video is less than an hour old. Alec is unreachable on the plane and Gabriel knows better than to trust the video. There are no demands sent with the footage and MI6 seems to be treating it as a taunt. According to the written report they expect to find Bond's body in a week or so. 

Gabriel is not willing to give up so easily. There is minimal encryption on the video and he confirms the timestamp. He isolates the audio and listens to it over and over. There's a noise in the background, a rumbling sound that's there for a barely ten seconds and then disappears. It sounds familiar but Gabe doesn't want to take chances, he runs a script that will compare the waveform of the noise against a database of noises that some helpful person on the internet has put together for theatre groups. With the audio query running Gabe focuses on the room itself. It's steel girders and concrete, industrial and dirty. The query pings to say it's complete and confirms Gabriel's suspicions that the sound is a train. Now he has to find an industrial unit close to train tracks which had a train go by at 19.15 local time.

A tuneless ringing interrupts the otherwise silent flat. Gabe accepts the call via his headset as he continues his search.  
"006," he greets the agent using his codename, "there's been a video." There is a moment where all Gabriel can hear is Alec breathing through the phone. "He's not dead yet," he hastens to add when Alec fails to respond.  
"I can work with that," the words would probably sound cocky if Gabe couldn't hear the nervous edge that Alec was failing to hide. He briefly talks Alec through his findings as he identifies potential buildings within a mile of the main railway line. To his dismay there are several with potential. Gabriel has tried superimposing on a map the places in Germany where a train would have been at 19.15 but there are too many. Alec stays silent on the other end of the line but Gabriel can almost feel the agitation through the wires. He swallows his nerves and makes a decision.  
"Get to Großzschachwitz," he orders Alec, "there's an empty industrial estate, it's our best shot." He doesn't know if he's sent Alec to the right place but it's within hearing distance of the train and a stone's throw away from one of the incident reports he stole from the Police. It's the best he can do. Gabe has no clue what Alec is doing on the other end of the phone after he says,  
"Acknowledged." There is not a lot that he can recognise by sound alone until he hears an engine start.  
"Do you need directions?" Gabriel asks redundantly as it becomes clear that the car is moving.  
"No," Alec says grimly, "there's a satnav." 

While Alec drives Gabriel follows what MI6 are doing. They have less to go on than he does and whoever is working seems to be doing so against orders. Gabe cringes at the thought of what might happen to Alec's partner. Vicious German swearing draws him back to the main PC. He switches back to the screen which is tracking the mobile he gave Alec.

"006?" he asks in question to the aggressive words. The dot that shows the phone is close to the industrial estate and moving very erratically.  
"This is the right place," is all Alec says as Gabriel struggles to identify what he's hearing. The car must be skidding and then there's a bang as Alec clearly bumps someone and then two shots ring out. Gabriel desperately wants to ask if Alec is okay but he doesn't dare distract the man.  
"006?" He asks when things finally go quiet. There's a moment of heavy breathing before Alec answers.  
"Threat contained," his voice sounds strained. Gabriel can't stand not seeing what's going on.  
"Is there any CCTV that you can see?" He asks as he begins typing a series of commands to hijack the feeds of any potential cameras.  
"Yeah," Alec says, "there's a few along the sides. Sign says 'controlled by TX Security'." With the extra information and a target for his hacking Gabe pulls up the feed from the site.  
"I have eyes on you," he tells Alec who nods at the camera.

Alec stalks through the site silent and deadly, peering through windows on the lookout for anything amiss. There is little that Gabe can do to help but he trawls through the footage from the past twenty four hours hoping to locate James. His sharp intake of breath is enough to alert Alec that he's found something,  
"Q?" Alec asks. Gabriel doesn't have the presence of mind to ask about the nickname even though it makes no sense to him.  
"Third building, left corner," is what Gabe says as he re-watches the footage of three men dragging a limp body across the concrete. If he hadn't seen the later video of James moving he would have thought the man was dead. He switches back to the live feed stalking Alec as he lines himself up with one of the windows of the building. The hacks inside might have been stupid enough to be found but they're not stupid enough to stand in sight of the window Gabriel surmises as Alec leaves the window and finds a doorway. Gabe is once again blind.

The next few minutes are ridiculously tense as Gabriel waits. The PC following MI6 shows that their investigation has apparently come to the same conclusion that the video was legitimate but it's too late now to dispatch back-up in support of 007. Seeing their conclusions reminds Gabe that if James is alive he will need medical attention, he switches to that computer and uses their communications to contact the local Police in rusty German. After all, the Police are more likely to listen to MI6 than some random English bloke. Now that he's actively using MI6 they, of course, notice him. It's a bit embarrassing that it took that long for them really. Gabriel is beginning to notice a bit of a theme there. Gabe kindly directs them to the CCTV feed that he's waiting for Alec to reappear on. Through some miracle 006’s phone is still on, shoved in a pocket Gabe presumes and he can hear the action, or lack of it. Other than the sound of Alec breathing and fabric muffling the microphone it's strangely quiet so far. It feels wrong to Gabriel, the enemy knows that Alec is there, they had people shooting at him before-  
"006!" Gabe hisses into his microphone. There is a bang as if Alec has tapped the mouthpiece, Gabriel takes this to mean that he's listening. "It's a trap," Gabe whispers, "put the phone on a video call and circle around so I can see everything." 

When the call drops Gabriel can't help feeling nervous even though he told Alec to hang up. Seconds later a video call request is coming through, he changes tabs on the PC pulling up the video that Alec is now showing. The place looks much as expected, it's dirty and there's debris covering the floor. Gabe is momentarily impressed that Alec manages to move so silently through the mess. Alec completes a circle tilting the camera so that Gabriel can see the corridor. The video stream shows that Alec is approaching a door and that's when Gabe spots the wires. Alec lifts the phone to his ear as he stands by the door.  
"Cables," Gabe hisses urgently, "trip wire or bomb of some sort." Alec taps the microphone to acknowledge and bends down carefully. The camera is moved away from his ear to face the cable that Gabriel had spotted. 

A few seconds later the video feed shows Alec’s ear again.  
“Cut them all,” Gabe whispers after a moment’s deliberation. The next minute is the most tense so far and Gabriel doesn’t realise that he’s holding his breath until the cables are cut and he’s releasing it in a sharp huff. It is awful to sit on the end of the phone line, the mobile has been relegated to a pocket and Gabe strains to hear everything, anything at all. There is the sound of a gunshot and then an exclamation in German. More gunshots ring out and then Alec is back on the phone,  
“Please tell me you’ve got a med-evac on the way?” There is an immense flood of relief where Gabriel manages to laugh.  
“On it’s way 006,” he says, “Q out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, an update that had some action. I know I said slow build but this has been a little ridiculous. If you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to leave kudos or a comment, I love to hear from my readers!  
> PadawanMine x


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is not a fly and James is not a happy bunny.

If Mycroft is surprised to see Gabriel so late he hides it well, merely offering a guest room. The house is wrong, there's no hum of fans and AC to counteract the warmth generated by several PC banks but it is however, probably the safest place to avoid MI6 for a few days.  
  
  
M knows exactly who is responsible for retrieving Bond from Germany and it's not Trevelyan, despite what the official report says. There's no evidence, Gabriel Holmes is far too good to leave evidence but there's no else with the skill to pull off the rescue. Not to mention that he coincidently lives next door to Bond and Trevelyan. The agents in question are seated on deceptively uncomfortable chairs in her office as she stares them out.  
"Tell me about Gabriel Holmes," she orders eventually when the staring contest ends at an impasse.  
"Don't know one," Alec says just a fraction too quickly.  
"How about Gabriel Boothroyd?" M asks, playing along though they can all hear the impatience in her tone.  
"He's our neighbour," Alec says when M makes it clear that she will not allow him to play dumb.  
"I've only met him once," James adds.  
"I want him," M mutters under her breath not quite quietly enough. Alec frowns.  
"He isn't a problem," he insists, "he never would have hacked 6 if I hadn't held a gun to his head." M is quite aware that she must look like the cat that has the cream when she blasts a smile at the two agents.  
"I hadn't got proof that he was behind the hack until now," she says smugly, "thanks for confirming my suspicions." Alec looks like he wants to smack himself around the head, being tricked out of information like that is interrog. 101. M is certain that he wouldn't usually have fallen for a trick like that. He must actually quite like the young hacker. Interesting.  
"You're not going to arrest him?" Alec turns the sentence into a question, fading off at the end.  
  
  
James watches everything unfolding between M and Alec with interest. Alec and he had been busy celebrating life since his return. Alec had rather conveniently left out a lot of details about everything that had kicked off while he was in Germany. M scoffs at Alec.  
"He's holed up with Mycroft Holmes," she spits the name as if it's personally offensive to her. The name is vaguely familiar to James. "I couldn't arrest him if I bloody wanted to, Mycroft would have him employed by 5 before the warrant was signed. Bloody untouchable." James seems to have lost M’s train of conversation and judging by the look on Alec’s face he’s a bit lost too.  
"Holmes?" James asks after a moment finally making the link in his mind. Mycroft Holmes, the bloody untouchable leader of MI5. He asks his question anyway though he’s sure that he knows the answer already. "The head of MI5? Why's he interested in a hacker?" M lets out a sigh as she drains the glass of water sat on her desk.  
"Gabriel is Holmes' brother," She dumps the empty glass back on the desk with a thump, "I want him working at 6." The expression on Alec’s face changes very rapidly.  
"He is not a fly," the usually laid back man sounds furious. "He saved James' life, I'm not going to sleep with him so you can get a one up on Holmes." Both M and James look taken aback by the vehement refusal. Alec doesn't give a shit about these types of missions normally. Maybe the mission had more of impact than James had expected.  
  
  
Things seem to settle quickly after the James incident as Gabriel has termed it in his head. He thinks that Mycroft must have got involved because he’s heard nothing from M. As a thank you he sends a nifty bit of code to the Q that Alec mentioned. He’s back at his own flat now. His secret agent neighbours appear to be out. Gabriel has very consciously decided not to follow their missions, he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from interfering. He’s finally settled down for the night, or morning as it really is and then there’s a loud bang almost right outside his door. He's at the door, gun in hand before he can really think through a plan. He peers through the tiny spy hole in the door and then opens it in such a hurry that he stumbles outside, hastily shoving his weapon into the waistband of his trousers.  
"Alec!" He calls in horror. The blonde man is leaning against his own door, trying (and failing) to fit a key through the hole. His head is bloodied. Alec looks up at the sound of his name and pulls his own weapon. Gabe curses his own stupidity at startling a double-oh and raises both hands where Alec can see them. "Alec?" he repeats gently. He can see Alec's injuries properly now that the man is staring straight at him, there's a visible cut on his head under the blood. Finally something like recognition dawns on Alec's face.  
"Gabr'l," he slurs slightly and lowers the gun.  
"I think you need medical help," Gabe comments as he walks slowly towards Alec, every movement precise and deliberate to not startle the agent.  
"No." Alec sounds very adamant despite the slurring. "Home f'r James." Gabe knows there's not a cat in hell's chance of changing Alec's mind when it's set so he opts for the next best thing.  
"Will you let me look at your head injury then?" Alec makes an unhappy sound but gestures Gabe through the door which he has finally managed to unlock.  
  
They settle in the bathroom. Alec propped on the side of the bath while Gabriel gently cleans the head wound.  
"I think you might have a concussion," Gabe informs Alec who makes a sort of shrug with his arms. "Do you have any other injuries?" Alec shakes his head, no, but Gabe is not convinced. They relocate to the bedroom after Gabriel has applied steri-strips to the wound and determined that it doesn't need stitches. The flat is a mirror image of his own, laid out the same but backwards. He leaves Alec to undress while he roots through the kitchen cupboards for a glass and painkillers.  
  
Alec is already half asleep when Gabriel gets back but sits up and takes the tablets, remarkably pliable for once.  
"I'll be back in the morning to check on you," Gabe says tucking Alec in. Alec frowns and then winces at the pull on his wound the action causes.  
"Stay," he orders grumpily before finally succumbing to sleep.  
  
Gabe stays. He folds himself into the chair in the corner of the room and watches Alec sleep until he can feel himself drifting. His own eyes are finally closing when he hears something. The door to the bedroom opens and he has his gun aimed at the intruder before he can think.  
"Gabriel?" It's James. Gabriel flops back onto the chair with a sigh of relief.  
"James," he whispers, nodding pointedly at the bed. James beckons him out of the bedroom to the living room where they can talk without fear of waking Alec.  
"What happened?" Is the first thing out of James' mouth. He looks worried. Gabriel recounts the events of the night, up to and including Alec asking him to stay.  
"I don't think he wanted to be alone," Gabe explains realising that this doesn't sound great considering James and Alec are together. James merely nods. "Now you're back I'll get going," Gabe smiles weakly hoping that he's not going to have to find a new flat if the double-oh is pissed off at him. "You should wake Alec in a few hours," he remembers to instruct James as he heads out, "I think he has a concussion."  
  
  
Alec knows that something is wrong the next morning. James is in bed next to him but he can’t recall welcoming the other man home and for some reason it feels like he’s forgotten something important. James seems off when he awakes and the odd behaviour continues until Alec calls him on it.  
“Why was Gabriel here last night?” James asks. The question answers why Alec feels like he’d forgotten something- he had, but before he can reply James continues. "You like him don't you?" His tone reveals nothing of his own thoughts. Alec sighs.  
"Yes," he replies, "I like him." There's a flicker of something across James' face but Alec can't read the emotion before it's gone. "I'd never cheat on you," Alec hastens to add. It's true, they don't consider work to be cheating but pursuing the young hacker would definitely be crossing a line. James says nothing on the topic but wraps his arms around Alec pulling him close.  
  
Barely a week passes before Alec is off on another mission, head intact but with a new pale pink scar adorning it. James is not sure what to do. Now that he's alone he has time to think. He knows beyond a doubt that he and Alec are two halves of a whole and he knows that Alec would never do anything to upset their relationship. He just can't get the way that Alec had looked when he admitted that he liked Gabriel out of his head. He can't get the image of Gabe in their bedroom out of his head. The way that the skinny kid had pulled a gun on him to protect Alec. It takes a full minute before he pinpoints the feeling. Well fuck, he's jealous. Worse, he's not jealous because he thinks there's something going on, he's jealous because Alec has someone to look out for him when James is away. Someone that could replace James if he was gone. Deep insight out of the way James decides to spend the rest of the day finding the bottom of a great number of bottles. He'll worry about his revelation at some other point.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a rather pained moment where Gabe just blinks. "Oh," he says after a moment, "I didn't mean a terrorist attack is excellent," he clarifies, "I've just been so bloody bored."

Several years too late MI5 and 6 decide that having so many high level operatives in one place is a ridiculous security risk. Gabe just wishes they'd figured that one out before the flats had been blown up. His anger is most probably influenced by the fact that all of his lovely new computer gear has been destroyed. The newspapers are calling it an arson attack by rowdy youths but everyone in the building is quite aware that in reality it was a thoroughly planned and highly sophisticated attack. The only thing that no-one seems to know is if there had been one intended target or if the whole thing was an attempt to cripple the secret services. Gabe is back at Mycroft's, wondering if he might as well just move in permanently since he seems determined to spend so much time there.  
  
Without his computers Gabe is bored, with a capital 'B'. He could do some shopping and order new parts, rebuild his home server, maybe work on a control system for Mycroft's house but he is completely uninspired. He wonders if this is how Sherlock feels when he decides to shoot things. They’d had to hire a bricklayer and plasterer last time Sherlock got bored. At least he’s destructive on a lesser scale, though the kettle might disagree. A sharp knock on the door draws Gabe away from his ponderings on the practicalities of setting his computers up to give a nasty shock anyone that's not him. He makes a sort of grunt indicating that whoever is outside should come in.  
  
Gabriel is lying on a bed with his feet vertically against the wall, he appears to be in deep thought when Alec opens the door. Alec exchanges an amused glance with James when Gabriel finally looks up.  
"Oh!" Gabe looks flustered as he flips himself the right way round. "What are you doing here?" Out of the corner of his eye Alec can see James hiding a smile as Gabe tries to fix his hair. It remains perpetually fluffy.  
"Sadly, it's official business."  
"To do with the flats?" Gabe asks, suddenly alert.  
"Sort of," James continues, "M would appreciate your expertise consulting with 6 for a few days." Gabe eyes them suspiciously but Alec stays silent, he wants to see if his instincts about Gabe are right.  
"There's more to this than the flats," Gabe says exactly 4 seconds later. "You think there's going to be a terrorist attack." James looks surprised but Alec nods, Gabriel is as good as he suspected.  
"If the arson attack had successfully taken out a few agents then 5 and 6 would be in meltdown and this is prime time"  
"-for an attack," James finishes. Gabe looks momentarily thrilled.  
"This is excellent!" He enthuses while Alec raises one eyebrow. There’s a rather pained moment where Gabe just blinks. "Oh," he says after a moment, "I didn't mean a terrorist attack is excellent," he clarifies, "I've just been so bloody bored."  
  
  
James eyes what he assumes is Gabriel’s bedroom at Mycroft’s house. The head of 5 doesn’t know that he and Alec are paying a visit to his brother. M had been quite specific about that aspect of the mission. He’s not completely sure they succeeded but they’re in with Gabriel now at any rate. Gabriel’s room looks like a graveyard for broken electronics or some kind of mad scientists laboratory. That second description might not be too far from the truth. James is pretty sure than he can see the mutilated remains of a kettle that has been completely gutted for some unknown reason. Christ, Gabe had looked young when they’d walked in. Bare feet and jeans is a good look on the hacker.  
“I’d best get ready.”  
  
James pokes around the electronics while they wait for Gabriel to reappear. It’s quite disappointing when he returns, Gabe looks far more prim and proper in his cardigan. Like he’s robbed someone’s grandpa. James is horrified to find that part of him thinks the ensemble is quite cute. Gabriel then grabs his phone and a laptop bag that has a hole in it and is completely devoid of a laptop.  
"It got blown up." He says by way of explanation, pouting.  
Alec ruffles Gabe's hair affectionately and James feels that twitch of jealousy again.  
"Don't worry," Alec teases Gabriel, "I'm sure Q will have some toys for you."  
  
  
Gabriel doesn't find it too odd that they get into MI6 through a sewer passage. It's all rather exciting like one of the books he read as a boy and it does make sense that agents would use a different entrance to the normal staff. He is, however, surprised to find himself inside one of the inner corridors of 6 without having to go through a dozen scanners. In fact there were more scanners when he was working in the cafeteria.  
"What was that?" He asks the double-ohs, gesturing with one arm to the entrance way and the distinct lack of security. James smiles wryly while Alec looks sheepish.  
"That is not an entrance that should be used." The sharp voice of M draws all of their attentions. "Let's go."  
  
There are more people in M's office that Gabriel has never met. There's a quiet man who seems to deliberately blend into the background, his name is Tanner. He must be important Gabe decides, otherwise he wouldn’t be so good at hiding in plain sight. Then there's Q. Gabriel thinks he might have met his doppelgänger, at least in a few years. The older man is sat tapping away with two fingers at a modified laptop. It makes Gabriel cringe a little to watch him type that way but what he's typing makes a lot of sense. M unnecessarily clears her throat, bringing the meeting to a start. Q continues typing and Gabe watches everyone in fascination. It’s a bit pointless though because she can shed no more light than anyone else on the suspected attack  
  
  
James is bored now. Gabriel has been typing away at his laptop, in the middle of Q-branch for fifteen solid minutes and while it had been interesting to watch for a while there’s only so long that you can watch someone typing for before it becomes dull. Gabe is clearly leagues ahead of him in terms of computer skills but still.   
"The attack could be anywhere." James groans aloud. He's surprised that Gabriel resurfaces from his typing long enough to shake his head.  
"Nope, not anywhere."  
  
James is well aware, even without turning his head to look, that most of the room is watching them interact. He imagines that the geeks of Q-branch have never seen a double-oh do anything so monotonous.  Gabriel seems terribly certain in his assessment of the situation and James merely raises one eyebrow, intrigued. "Firstly, you can eliminate anywhere that doesn't have high speed internet." Gabe says this like it's a fact. Humans need oxygen, Alec is Russian, terrorists need high speed wifi. He continues typing as he talks and half the map on the second monitor goes dark. Presumably those are all of the places which Gabriel deems do not have suitable internet. The problem is that there's still over half the map lit up.  
"You need decent internet to pull something like this off." Gabe explains. "Likelihood is that it'll be a direct attack, much harder for me to stop them remotely that way." James ponders this for a moment.  
"They're going to hit 5 or 6." He says with some confidence. Gabe nods.  
"That's my guess, why else would you aim to take out so many agents?"  
“I think I know the target.” Both James and Gabe turn to face Q who has reappeared. He looks even paler than usual. The name he repeats means nothing to Gabriel but James pales too.  
“We need to talk to M.” He says.  
  
According to the online street view that Gabriel uses the London Borough of Huxby is home to a rather grim neighbourhood and a decommissioned power station. According to M it is home to a server containing data on all of 6’s current missions. Gabriel doesn’t even want to think about how stupid the security risks of that is. M continues talking and Gabe is certain that he must have misheard the last thing she said, because surely-  
“I beg your pardon?” He interrupts.  
“We need you to go in.” M does not appear to be joking. “You’re the only one capable of retrieving, protecting or destroying the data.”  
  
Gabriel stares at M. He doesn't try to hide how incredulous he feels, he just stares at her until he manages to find his voice again.   
"I’m the only one capable?" He repeats in disbelief. "You're supposed to be-" He breaks off and takes a deep breath. "What about Alec?"  
"Alec can't hack." It's James' turn to stare back at Gabe who simply shrugs.  
"Sure looked like he knew what I was doing when I found you in Germany."  
Q interrupts the two of them both before the conversation can devolve any further.  
"Alec is the best of all the double-ohs but regardless, he's not in the country." Gabe raises an eyebrow. That was fast considering he had been with him and James maybe three hours ago.  
"I'll do it." He finally relents, though there's a feeling in his gut that's telling him this is a bad idea. "But I'm not being the one to tell Myc." Gabriel watches M pale with no small amount of satisfaction but she does nod her head jerkily in acknowledgement before turning to James.  
"007 you'll be protection on this mission."  
  
  
Grim is the right word for Huxby. Even the sky agrees, changing from its usual dull blue to a dull grey instead. The place is quiet and Gabriel feels ridiculous walking down the street in a loaned hoodie. It’s supposed to make him less conspicuous. He suspects it isn’t working. James walks next to him, looking for all the world like he is staring at his phone like any other yob in London. In reality he is on high alert for anything or anyone out of the ordinary. That thought is quite comforting for Gabriel. They both have earwigs in that keep them in contact with 6.  
  
The decommissioned station has multiple signs telling them to clear off and if that wasn’t a big enough clue then the 8 foot fences and heavy duty padlocks would make it clear that they aren’t welcome. They have a key but apparently using it would be too obvious if the station is being watched. James scales the wall like a pro, leaving Gabriel to gawk after him. The only times he ever climbs is in video games. James guides him over the wall by suggesting footholds, by the time he hits the ground on the other side James is doubled over in a fit of laughter. Gabriel does not find things so funny.  
“Fuck you.” He growls at the agent and storms off in the vague direction Q-branch describes.  
  
The code that he’s given opens the outside door to the station and James is right beside him as he walks in. James has one hand on his gun. Gabriel can’t help but wish he had his piece rather than a borrowed one with him. The stalk along the corridors to the control room. Everything is going well, too well. Great, now Gabriel feels paranoid. That’s before his earpiece goes off again.  
“They’re on your tail.” James becomes more serious than Gabe has ever seen him. He gestures Gabriel over to the computers and tells him to do his thing before he vanishes. Being left alone does not do good for Gabriel’s paranoia and he’s busy counting all the awful ways that James could die when he come back. Despite the distraction Gabe is in the server (with a little help from Q who had the password, they are in a rush) and is looking at what’s there. It’s not good. There’s too much. Way too many problems with the security and encryption for him to even consider fixing the server this late in the game. They have no choice but to copy what’s there and then destroy the servers. If they can’t copy it in time then they’ll just destroy it.  
  
Gabriel spares a moment to pull up the CCTV he spotted on the way in on one of the monitors. James is tasked with keeping an eye on the time and the monitor. It’s barely a minute later when Gabriel sees what they’re up against. The men on the screen move as a unit, they’re cohesive and fast and getting fucking close. They don’t have time. Gabe can see the enemy agents on the CCTV and they’re in the building now, maybe two or three minutes away. It's obvious that if he wants James to have any chance of getting the data back safely then James needs a diversion. It's the best, most logical plan to send James on and to cause the distraction himself. James is not likely to go along with this though, Gabriel has read his personnel folder. Decision made, Gabriel turns his earwig off, yanks the drive from the machine and puts it in Bond's hand. There are two entrances to the control room, the one that they entered through (the same one the enemy agents are aiming for) and a second one. James needs to simply head out of the other door and get the hell out of there.  
"Get out of here," He tells the agent. "I'm right behind you, just gotta shut this down." It's a lie but James obviously doesn't realise as he heads for the corridor. Gabriel wipes the computer as best he can and then fires two bullets at it for good measure. If the enemy didn’t know they were there before then they sure do now.  He then uses the manual control system to lock the door with James on the other side. The sound of the pneumatic system firing is what makes James aware of what Gabriel has done. Gabe turns his gaze back to the CCTV, he needs a plan. There's no sound on the measly little screen but he can see James hammer at the door and his mouth moving, his expression is furious. Gabriel turns his earpiece back on so he's in contact with 6 again. Before he can open his mouth he's listening to a torrent of abuse from that end.  
"007 says you went off plan."  
"Stupid."  
"Irresponsible."  
Gabriel ignores the ranting voices and says very clearly, "The data is with 007, it was impossible for us to escape together." He pauses a moment. "I would appreciate it if you could spare someone to get me out of here but for God's sake make sure you have the data off 007 first." Gabriel turns the headset off once more to rigorous swearing and goes back to watching the monitor. It all feels a bit surreal at the moment but he knows very well that he could die. Dozens of agents on her majesty's payroll however will not. He has just under a minute before the enemy will descend on the room. James' escape will hopefully go unnoticed.  
  
Gabriel turns his attention to the room. It's time to focus. He has, of course, locked the door. This will not stop anyone with enough willpower (and muscle/firepower) but it should slow them down. He still has his weapon, with only one shot fired. He's not exactly a sharp shooter but from close enough he ought to be okay. The room he's in is fairly empty, there are no lockers, just a few chairs and a table, no other furniture he can reposition to help himself. Gabe shifts the table to a more central location and then the chairs around it. He hopes the positioning looks natural. He slots himself between the desk chair and the computer terminal. It’s a tight fit but he should be hidden from the door. Hopefully they’ll assume he fled with Bond. Gabe just needs to keep them in the room long enough for James to get away. His plan works like a dream. They stand still and look around the room long enough for him to fire off a shots that all hit their targets. Any other time he’d be pleased but there are still two left. They both have weapons aimed at the space where Gabriel is sitting. He’s pretty sure that the chair he’s cowering behind isn’t bulletproof. Going with his gut he gives the chair an almighty shove and it rolls forward on its wheels at some speed. The distraction works well enough for Gabe to fire a couple more shots. He isn’t so lucky this time and they both manage to fire back before he gets lucky and hits one of them in the head.  
  
It makes a mess that makes Gabriel want to throw up.   
  
Now there is only one other person left. A part of Gabriel is proud (and surprised) that he's lasted this long. His arm aches something chronic from the weapon and the backlash from each shot. The two of them are simply looking at one another. It feels like a lifetime passes but it’s barely a second, Gabriel sees the man's eyes flicker to the side as if he sees something. It's enough for Gabe to take the shot.  
  
An aching arm is the least of his worries as pain explodes in his side. The other man falls to the ground and Gabriel stares at the body grimly, suddenly grateful that he aimed for the head unlike the man that aimed at him. Very few people survive headshots. His thoughts are wandering and focus seems elusive, perhaps he's in shock. Gabriel recalls dimly that he should put pressure on the wound. He staggers forwards and ends up on the floor. That wasn't supposed to happen. The world seems to be swimming which isn't supposed to happen either.  
  
  
James has never thought about the clean-up crews who have to deal with his messes until he sees the control room. The plain white walls have flecks of red on them and the carpet is most definitely ruined. There is a pool of blood, slowly spreading across the floor. He's already stepped over three bodies, it turns out that Alec's hacker can shoot.  
  
The paramedics have taken Gabriel away, giving him only non-committal shrugs when asked about his chances. James feels guilty. He's spent so long hating Gabriel, hating the man simply because Alec likes him. What a jealous fool he is. How had missed what a good person Gabriel is? How could Gabriel have risked his own life so easily? The image of Gabriel guarding a sleeping Alec comes to mind and the guilt only increases.   
  
Now at the hospital James watches the limp body, guards it from further danger. Gabriel looks terribly young and lost in a huge bed surrounded by machines. There's been a steady parade of people going in and out of the room. Doctors and nurses and Mycroft Holmes. Holmes looked as awful as James feels. Even M looked guilty when she stopped by several hours before. Gabe is a civilian. He should never have been dragged along on the mission. Surely he could have given instructions via headset? The door to the room opens again. James expects it to be the kindly nurse that occasionally drops by with coffee, instead it's Alec. He looks like he skipped out on mission debrief, judging by the blood spattered clothing. Alec _likes_ Gabriel and that thought only makes James feel more guilty. He should have protected him.  
  
James watches Alec silently observe the room.    
"You look sweet like that," Alec finally says, gesturing to James' hand which is interlinked with Gabriel's. It's not what James is expecting and it's not what he wants. He wants someone to shout at him. To scream and yell and tell him that he was in the wrong, that he fucked up.  
"He's a bloody civilian." James says, turning his gaze firmly to the machine monitoring heart rate and a dozen other important functions. He reminds himself that it hasn't faltered for all the time Gabriel has been in the room and that has to count for something. "He should never have been on the mission."  
Alec nods, somehow he always knows what to do and what to say, or what not to say. He takes a seat at James side and places his hand over both James' and Gabriel's.  
"We couldn't have done it without him." Alec says, but it's little consolation. As if he heard that thought Alec continues, "we'll teach him when he wakes up- hand to hand and shooting, buy him a nice set of knives." James takes a deep breath comforted by the presence of his lover.  
"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bad person and this chapter is late. Please rate and review anyway, your comments have really helped me on bad days.
> 
> PadawanMine x


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and James reach a decision.

There is a set of knives on the table next to Gabriel's head. He blinks and they don't go away. Torture by knives. The thought is not comforting. He looks around the room, it looks suspiciously like a hospital. Gabriel sincerely hopes that medical torture is not on the cards, the thought of it makes him feel decidedly nauseous. He tries to sit up and is surprised to find that he's not tied down. What kind of terrorists are these? The knives don't seem so threatening when he can hold them. They're nice, shiny, and appear to be weighted for throwing. Gabriel moves the rest of the collection of knives closer and then begins to yank at the various medical paraphernalia which is attached to him. His stomach aches in a way that is not good but he wants out of this place, even if it looks suspiciously like a hospital. He's barely yanked half off the pads off his skin when one of the machines starts to beep like crazy. The door to the room bursts open and Gabe barely avoids launching one of the knives at the door. It's James. Behind him Alec waves cheerfully before jabbing James in the side.  
"I told you the knives were a great gift."  
Gabriel thinks the medication must be affecting him more than he had thought.  
"Huh," is all Gabriel manages before he sways on his feet. James is across the room in an instance helping him back onto the bed.  
"You're a little idiot." James says and Gabriel can almost swear that he sounds fond which is weird because he'd had the impression that James didn't really like him.  
"What do you say we escape?" Alec suggests with a wicked grin. Half an hour later they've hit the road in a flashy car. Gabriel has a bag of painkillers which he's not sure were obtained legally. He's hardly going to complain though when he can't feel anything anymore, the terrible twosome obviously grabbed the good stuff.  
  
  
James is driving because he doesn't trust Alec as far as he can throw him. They have an escape just outside of London, their location of choice when they want to avoid MI6 and paperwork.  
"Maybe we shouldn't have taken him." James says, as he glances back in the mirror and notes how pale Gabriel looks. He's naturally pale but currently looks like a sheet as he snores softly against the car window.  
"Nah," Alec doesn't seem worried at all. "He's just tired."  
  
  
Gabriel wakes to the sound of Alec and James arguing over who gets to carry him out the car. He renders the argument pointless by standing. He might have to grit his teeth and remind himself that as soon as he's inside he can take more painkillers but he manages it. The agents bracket him either side and basically take his full weight as they walk up to a building that Gabriel doesn't recognise. He doesn't say anything but he does appreciate them helping.  
"Where are we?" He asks, staring up at the house. It's nice. It puts the flat that he knows Alec and James shared to shame.  
"This is our country home." Alec says in an imitation of the poshest accent he can manage. Gabriel snorts with laughter and then groans as the pain hits. James is reaching for him instantly, face taut with concern. The two men settle him on a supremely comfortable double bed and ply him with tablets.  
  
  
Gabriel is asleep again. This time it's courtesy of the sleeping pills that James snuck in with the painkillers. As 007 watches Gabriel sleep something tightly wound inside him uncoils until he can breathe comfortably. Alec is watching again, his lover has been doing a lot of that lately and it finally looks like he's reached a conclusion. James pulls the covers over Gabe and waits for Alec to announce whatever he's decided.  
"You like him too!" Alec shouts, he's slack-jawed although the conclusion can't have been that surprising. James smacks his hand across Alec's mouth in an effort to silence him and prevent him from waking Gabriel.  
"I don't think they quite heard you in China." James hisses angrily. Alec bites at his hand until James reluctantly removes it.  
"You do!" Alec exclaims slightly more quietly. James merely growls in response. "This is great!" Alec continues as if James isn't about to lynch him (he is). "What are we going to do about it?"  
James is starting to wonder if Alec managed to injure himself on that last mission, he hasn't had time to check yet and Alec seems to have completely lost the plot (more than usual).  
"What are we going to do?" He asks rhetorically. "We're going to do nothing."  
Alec's eyes widen. "Why not?" Alec has moved closer so that the two of them are touching. "James," he says, all trace of teasing gone from his voice. "I might not- you might not- be around forever, with Gabe we could have someone-"  
James interrupts angrily. "He spent less than a day with me and got shot!"  
"We'd keep him safe," Alec argues, "teach him our ways, keep him away from any live missions." The last sentence is an angry grumble and James knows that Alec doesn't blame him but he still kind of wishes that he would. Things seem easier when there's someone to blame.  
"Okay," James says eventually. Any other time he would be amused at the sight of Alec's eyes lighting up like the child that gets the toy they wanted but this time he's already regretting his decision.  
"So how are we going to do this?" Alec asks. Several expressions dance across his face and James just knows that the Russian is imaging the three of them in bed together. He mutters a curse and drags Alec to the bed, they'll work on wooing Gabriel tomorrow.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of filler, I know, but I'll make it up to you all with some sex in the next chapter. (The story needs to earn it's E rating at some point, right?)
> 
> PadawanMine ;)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and James reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make you aware there is zero plot in this chapter, it's all smut. Feel free to skip if it's not your cup of tea. Back to more plotty updates next chapter (there will be more smut in future though). 
> 
> PadawanMine x

Sex with James is one of Alec’s favourite things. It’s not like sex with informants and flies, there are no lies between them. There’s no pandering or false pretenses. James gives as good as he gets. Alec flips the other man over and slams their mouths together. They meet in a mash of passion until Alec has to take in air. James pants from underneath Alec.  
“Did you miss me?”  
Alec deigns to answer, instead putting his response into the next kiss and the grinding of his hips. James wrestles one hand free and aims for Alec’s belt. Alec’s lips have yet to leave his as he yanks at the belt in a fruitless effort to remove it. They rut together like teens until James gets bored of his position on bottom and forces Alec over.  
“Fight for top?” He suggests with a cheeky grin. They roll in a tangle of limbs until James plays dirty and runs his hands along the sides of Alec’s ribs. Alec lets out a giggle that is most unbecoming for a secret agent. James gets a wicked expression on his face and repeats the action until Alec squeaks and attacks him with his mouth. Suddenly their little game is less funny and more heated. Alec kisses up James’ neck and sucks a satisfying hickey on his collar bone. James smiles fondly from his position on top. Alec bucks his hips upwards in an effort to find some friction.  
“I do believe I won,” James teases. Alec growls and bucks upwards again. “Now, now.” James cautions. They both still have far too many clothes on for Alec’s liking. He frees one of his hands to start on the buttons of James’ shirt. There are too many of the damn things and he yanks at the shirt in frustration until James relents and pulls it over his head.  
“It’s your turn,” James reminds him and they separate for a moment to divest themselves of jeans and underwear and then finally they’re both naked together.  
“I missed you,” Alec whispers as he fishes in a draw for the bottle of lube he knows is in there. They may have seen each other mere hours ago but neither knows how long this break will last until one or both is called away. They don’t use protection with one another anymore, that’s something they save only for each other.The job takes so much from them both but it hasn’t taken away this, this perfectly imperfect relationship.  
  
James snatches the lube out of Alec’s hand when he finally locates it.  
“I did win,” he reminds him with a smirk. He opts to skip further foreplay and slicks up his fingers with the fragrant smelling gunk. It’s cold against warm skin and Alec shivers when James trails a finger along his arse.  
“Hurry up,” he orders James, wriggling to try and get the finger closer to his entrance, to where he really wants it to be. James merely raises one wicked eyebrow and moves his hand away. His other hand trails patterns across Alec’s front, edging closer to his penis but backing away any time he gets close. Alec lets out a frustrated whimper and James finally relents, wrapping one hand around his dick and pumping it slowly a couple of times.  
“More,” Alec begs, bucking against the action. James moves the lubed hand back towards Alec’s arse and finally presses one finger in, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from Alec as he’s penetrated. “More,” Alec demands, shoving himself backwards against the finger. James lets out a breathless chuckle and pushes another finger past the tight entrance. Alec is warm and tight and he can’t wait to push inside him. Sex needs to be enjoyable for the both of them though so he works a third finger in and fucks Alec slowly on his fingers, refusing to speed up even as Alec switches to begging, pleading and swearing in his native tongue.  
  
It seems like too long and too soon when James finally pushes in. They rock together, face to face, smothering each other in kisses and sweet words saved only for the two of them. James never wants the connection between them to end but he craves the orgasm, the bright finish. He reaches one hand between their bodies and uses the other to pull Alec close as he jacks the man off. Alec lets out a satisfied growl as he comes over the two of them. It’s all too much for James and he snaps his hips against Alec vigorously until he comes. James wraps his arms tightly around his partner, holding him close in the afterglow. They’ll undoubtedly stay this way until they become cold and sticky, he won’t admit it under threat of death but James is a cuddler at heart and there’s nowhere he’d rather be than snuggled up with the only person who’s ever really understood him.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is not a happy camper.

Bullet wounds hurt. They also serve well to make other people feel guilty, at least that's what Gabriel thinks must be happening judging by the charade that Alec and James are putting on. MI6's most deadly assassin's (Gabe finally gave in and _accidentally_ found their files on MI6's servers) are acting domesticated. At best it's unnerving, at worst it's down-right terrifying. Nothing, no task or chore seems to be too much for either of them. Gabriel just has to clear his throat and one of them is there with a glass of water. He just has to yawn and they tuck him into bed. The only exception to this seems to be that neither of them will give him a lift home or a phone or any other electrical device. Gabriel thinks he might get the shakes soon from internet withdrawal.  
  
  
Gabriel is pouting, the sight is disturbingly adorable. Alec has been trained by the best Brtain has to offer but he's seriously close to giving up in the wake of that pout. Instead of recruiting Gabriel to work in Q-branch, 6 should aiming to recruit him for torture and information gathering training. James jabs him in the ribs as if he can tell what Alec is thinking. Gabriel seemingly turns the pout up a notch. Stay strong, Alec urges himself, don't let the pout get to you.  
"You can't have a laptop," James blurts suddenly. Alec is somewhat pleased that he wasn't the only one close to giving in, James is normally super smooth, seeing his partner blurting is amusing.  
"Why not?" Gabriel tries the pout once more and Alec steadfastly looks at the wall above Gabe's head. He will not give in.  
"Because then Mycroft will find you and take you home." James pouts now and it's a bit of an overload for Alec who has the strangest urge to chub both of their cheeks and envelope them in a cuddle.  
"Oh." Gabriel still appears to be a little out of things but this is pretty normal according to Yahoo Answers and WebMD, Alec wonders if maybe he should give medical a call though, just to make sure. "You two sh'dn't feel guilty," Gabriel slurs before yawning widely and drifting back off into an unnatural sleep. Alec glares at James who merely looks sheepish.  
"Did you drug him?" Alec asks incredulously.  
"He wanted to leave." The blond man pouts once more.  
"So you drugged him?" Alec smacks his hand against his head in frustration. This is what he has to deal with! Why could have not have fallen for a man with a brain? Then he remembers that he will hopefully soon have the lovely, intelligent Gabriel. "He wanted his laptop, not a taxi." Alec points out. James looks sulky and mutters.  
"Same difference."  
Alec lets out a strangled sigh and pulls James away from the now sleeping Gabriel, they ought to leave the poor man in peace.  
  
It isn't until nearly an hour later that Alec pinpoints the feeling he has that something is wrong.  
"James," he begins. James sits up, instantly alert, hand reaching for weapon. Alec shakes his head and shoves James' weapon back. "Don't you think it's odd that M hasn't said anything?"  
"M and Mycroft know where I am," a sleepy Gabriel interrupts. He's managed to drag himself out of bed and into the room. His hair is fluffed up at unimaginable angles and Alec's hand itches to card through it.  
"They do?" James asks dumbly, unlike Alec he doesn't control his urge and pulls a sleepy Gabriel towards him. He then begins to run his fingers through Gabriel's hair. Gabe hums slightly, obviously comfortable in the new position.  
"No fair." It's Alec's turn to pout. James opens his arms and they all end up in a strange kind of three way hug.  
"This is nice," Gabriel mumbles from his position in the middle. They waddle over to the bed and collapse in a heap. Alec tugs the cover across the three of them and they fall asleep like that.  
  
  
Gabriel awakes squished between two warm bodies. It's nice but for the life of him he can't work out why or how he got there, all he seems to have been doing lately is sleepin- wait. He creeps out of the bed ignoring the painful tug the movement causes in his stomach. His medication is on the side in the kitchen along with Alec's phone. Gabriel guesses the password in less than 30 seconds despite his tired state. One Google search later and Gabe is pissed. The fuckers. The two agents have been feeding him sleeping tablets alongside the painkillers. No wonder he's spent the past few days asleep. Gabriel bins the sleeping pills and swallows two of the painkillers dry. He'll get M to send someone to pick him up, she owes him one, no, a few after this whole catastrophe of a mission.  
"What are you doing Gabe?" James' sleepy voice calls from the bedroom.  
"Going home." Gabriel's tone is as sharp as he can manage. If words were knives he'd liken his tone to a surgeon's blade, sharp and deadly. There's no sound from the bedroom but then the two agents appear at the entry to the kitchen.  
"Why are you leaving?" Alec asks. He looks like someone has kicked his puppy, the sight does something to Gabe's insides and he feels distinctly guilty despite doing nothing wrong.  
"Why would I stay?" Gabriel asks. This apparent desire for him to remain with the agents is something that he's truly confused by. Confusion doesn't happen often to the young genius except when it comes to people. His apparent brains just can't compute people and emotions properly, there are too many possibilities for random error when dealing with humans.  
"Because we enjoy your company," James answers smoothly.  
"You've been drugging me with sleeping tablets." Gabriel knows his voice sounds flat, but it's too much to hope for that the two of them would really enjoy his company. "You don't normally drug people to sleep if you enjoy their company." Alec gapes a little and even the ever suave James looks to be stuck for words.  
"We were worried," Alec says after a moment. "Bullet wounds are bad and you should be resting." Gabriel feels himself softening and curses internally. This stupid crush he has is only going to end in heartbreak.  
"Fair enough," he acknowledges, "I should still be going though, I don't want to abuse your hospitality." A stricken look crosses Alec's face and for a moment Gabriel wonders if this is all a strange, drug-induced dream where the two of them like him back and want to be together.  
  
  
Alec is conflicted. He's pleased (obviously) that Gabriel is clearly feeling a bit better but he does wish that Gabe would be as pliable as before. They should have known that Gabriel wouldn't take too kindly to finding out that they were drugging him, James would have strangled someone most likely. Gabriel, well he just seems determined to leave. The hacker doesn't look very happy about the idea though, more resigned. Alec realises he's shut out half the conversation when he hears Gabriel say more instantly that he really must be going.  
"You can't go, we _like_ you!" Alec blurts. Both James and Gabriel stare at him in silence for a moment and then Gabriel's face scrunches up in confusion.  
"You _like_ me?" Gabriel asks, dumbstruck. Alec cringes, that didn't exactly go as planned.


	10. Chapter Nine

A lack of mouth to brain filter has to be catching because the next words out of Gabriel's mouth are; "Are you sure?" That's all it takes for the three of them to dissolve into giggles. This whole situation is ridiculous. Gabriel probably would have giggled for longer but he's pretty sure that the pain killers haven't kicked in yet and his stomach aches.  
"Yes we're sure," James says and there's an unmissable fondness to his voice that even Gabe can't miss.  
"But you don't like me?" Gabriel asks, though he's suddenly confused and wondering if he might have missed something. Why are humans so darned complicated anyway? James looks embarrassed which Gabriel imagines must be a first for the agent.  
"I do like you," James insists, "I was jealous." Gabriel can just feel his own eyes widening in disbelief. It's a good job he isn't and never will be an agent, he's pretty sure that all of his emotions can be read on his face. Damned pale skin.  
"Jealous?" Gabriel asks, just confirming that he's not misunderstanding.  
"You and Alec," James mutters, as if that explains everything. In a way it does. Alec, who has stayed quiet up until this point moves over towards James and gives him a quick hug.  
"I let you guard me," Alec says, "that's always been James' job." Oh. Gabriel never thought of the evening he spent on Alec and James' chair like that, he'd just been a friend providing reassurance.  
"Plus it was hot," James says. Alec nudges his partner fondly.  
"I was asleep," Alec whines, "I never even got to see that."  
"Do you have a gun kink?" Gabriel blurts, because of course, that would be all he took from that. The two agents laugh and Gabe joins in. It's nice to have some levity, even if it can be a bit painful.  
"No," Alec says between chuckles. "Not after our line of work."  
  
Gabriel is pretty sure that his face is now red enough to be seen from space. That was mortifying.  
"It was hot that you would protect Alec like that," James explains. "Not many people have pulled a gun on me in my own bedroom and lived." Gabriel has been moving towards the two men almost subconsciously wanting to be closer to them.  
"What does this mean?" He asks, wanting to be sure of everything before he dares to get his hopes up.  
"This means whatever you want it to mean," James says, levelling a look at Alec that Gabriel can't interpret. Alec shrugs his shoulders but smiles softly at the two of them.  
"Like dates?" Gabriel asks, "Or just fuck buddies?"  
"Dates." Alec says firmly like there's never been another option and Gabriel is being to ridiculous to think that there was. "Like romance and dates."  
"We're going to have to teach you to shoot though," James interrupts.  
"I've never been on a date to a gun range," Gabe says thoughtfully. "I bet I could improve some of the guns."  
Alec frowns at him, "No inventing while you're still ill."  
"But what else am I supposed to do?" Gabe whines childishly. No, he doesn't care that he's not seven, he can pout if he wants. Plus, he feels like he's been sleeping forever.  
"I thought we could order in Chinese?" Alec suggests.  
"And watch a film," James adds.  
  
It's not the most romantic gesture that anyone has ever done for Gabriel but he appreciates more than he'd ever appreciate flowers. (What are you supposed to do with flowers? They just look pretty and then die, hardly practical.) The film is terrible. It has the worst graphics that Gabriel has ever seen, the script is atrocious and the acting? Gabriel suspects that the director might have been able to find better talent at the local academy. As date nights go though, it's still pretty damn perfect.  
  
When Gabriel feels himself drifting off the three of them relocate and wind up in bed together again. They're lying across a double mattress, Gabriel in between both agents.  
"To better protect you," James had explained when they'd insisted that Gabriel needed to be in the middle. Gabe has no idea what they're protecting him from but he'll humour them for now. They fit well together like pieces of a jigsaw or an engine. In the dark they stay silent, nobody wanting to break the peace. There's a small shard of light coming from a crack between the curtains. Gabriel follows the line of light with his gaze to where it illuminates Alec's face. The agent is awake, his eyes open, staring at nothing but he looks peaceful, relaxed. It suits him. Gabriel shifts carefully and moves towards Alec. Alec's gaze shifts, following Gabriel's movements but he still does not say a word. Gabriel places a hand on the side of Alec's face and kisses him, moving slowly so that he has plenty of time to object or move away. He doesn't. Gabriel's lips touch Alec's tentatively and then more firmly. Alec's lips are slightly chapped but incredibly soft, the agent returns the kiss and Gabe can practically feel him smiling into the kiss. They don't try to turn it into anything more than a sweet kiss but it's lovely. They part and Gabriel finds himself being gently manhandled over to face the other direction.  
"My turn," James says, breaking the silence. Gabriel smiles and leans forwards. Kissing James is totally different to kissing Alec but no less pleasant. James is more skilled, or certainly more practised at kissing but it's not a contest. Gabriel is so fond of both men for different reasons, he can't wait to get to know them both better.  
  
_His boyfriends._  
  
Oh he likes the way that sounds. The kiss that Gabe shares with James remains sweet, James is completely unlike his usual self and remains a perfect gentleman, breaking the kiss before it can develop into something more heated. Gabriel takes a moment to be thankful of the dark and his never ending ability to blush. They were just kisses but they felt like so much more, like potential, like this could be the start of something amazing. Gabriel can only hope.  
"Good night," he whispers. Neither agent replies aloud but one hand traces the side of Gabe's face and a second squeezes his arm gently. If this is a dream then Gabriel is sure that he never wants to wake up. Though, if this is a dream then can he hurry up and heal so that the three of them can have a go at some horizontal gymnastics before he has to wake up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I am so sorry that it's been five days since the last update. I've been dying. Or had the flu. Kinda feels the same tbh. Please forgive me?   
> If you are enjoying the story so far then maybe think about leaving karma? I would love to make it up to 100 karma on this. I'd squeal out loud, proper girly-like and everything. 
> 
> PadawanMine x


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All holidays must come to an end.

James wakes to the feeling of being watched. It’s a skill that’s saved his life many times. His hand is on the gun he keeps beside the bed before he can consciously think.  
“Uh, good morning?” Gabe’s voice whispers, sounding slightly anxious. James looks up to see the hacker by the door with a tray of drinks. Well that explains the feeling of being watched. “Can I come in?” Gabriel asks. James doesn’t understand why Gabe seems so uncertain now when he was keen as hell last night.   
“Of course,” he whispers back, not wanting to wake Alec. It doesn’t work though as Alec rolls over with a grumble and disarms him.   
“You should probably stop aiming a gun at our lover,” Alec recommends in a grumpy morning voice. Oh yes, the gun. He puts the weapon back where it belongs and beckons Gabriel closer. A far less wary Gabriel moves towards the bed and dumps the drinks on the side. Alec is still half asleep so James decides to start his morning off well with his new lover. He lets Gabriel perch on the edge of the bed for a moment before he lunges. Gabriel fights like a scrappy cat, all flailing arms and noise until they end in a tickle match with Gabriel calling ‘uncle’. James smiles fondly at the younger man and darts forward for a kiss, it was supposed to be a sweet, good morning kiss but he can’t seem to help himself pushing for more.  
  
Gabriel isn't exactly arguing either as he kisses back with a ferocity that surprises James. Guess he's feeling a bit better. James feels slightly guilty for their earlier wrestling match now, at least that's what he tells himself when he reaches for Gabe's shirt. He just wants to check how Gabriel's injury is healing, definitely not just check him out. Gabriel acquiesces but pulls at James t-shirt in turn. James grins wickedly and yanks the thing over his head flexing his muscles a little. The look on Gabriel's face is very gratifying. Alec makes a noise that's somewhere between a discontented grumble and a groan.  
"Share," the agent complains, tugging at Gabriel ineffectively. James pouts and finishes stripping Gabriel. Gabe decides that it probably is only fair to let Alec join in. James watches the two of them with a fondness that surprises him. Gabriel does that to people, he thinks, he sneaks right into their hearts. They continue with kisses and gropes until Alec sits bolt upright.  
"What's wrong?" Gabriel asks, sounding worried. James himself is less concerned having known his partner and his over-dramatic tenancies for longer than Gabriel.  
"Coffee!" Alec exclaims. "You brought me the nectar of the Gods!" Gabriel looks incredibly disgruntled as he sighs and hands over a cup. James finds himself giggling.  
"I'd never leave you for a cup of coffee darling," he drawls, batting his eyelids in a completely over the top manner. Gabriel snorts but leans over and returns to kissing him. Behind Gabriel's back Alec sends a vicious death glare that would make most people wet their pants. James waits until he needs to take in air and sticks his tongue out at Alec. "Now, now, children."  
  
Sadly, their spontaneous holiday has to come to an end. Every electronic device in the place that has a screen lights up with a message from M and Mycroft. The three of them curl up for just a little bit longer, sad that their time together is coming to an end. The drive back to MI6 is a significant improvement on the journey they'd made on the way down. Gabriel is awake for the entire trip and spends his time mocking Alec's taste in music. James listens idly. He'd been wondering whether trying to add a third to their partnership might fuck up everything he and Alec have but if the first day is anything to go by they've done good.  
  
Gabriel is split off from James and Alec and ushered off to medical by a strict looking doctor. The doctor had almost choked upon hearing James and Alec insist that the young man be checked up. From the look on Gabriel's face the hacker had understood the implications of that perfectly. James suspects that he and Alec might not be skipping out on medical as frequently any more.  
  
M's office is far quieter than the last time he and Alec were in there. She looks troubled, more haggard than usual. It's a strange expression to be seen on the iron bitch. "How is Gabriel?" She inquires blandly. James narrows his eyes at her. M does not do small talk and it's unnerving that she's even trying. He wishes she would just get to the point of whatever it is she wants. M doesn't care about Gabriel as a person, she cares about him as a potential asset. An asset that has proved himself extremely useful on their last mission. If James had narrowed his eyes before then they're now slits. Alec answers M's question when James doesn't.  
"He's getting there." Alec sounds wary too, James is pleased to hear that he's obviously picked up on his thoughts.  
"I'm glad to hear it." M says in a voice that doesn't sound particularly glad at all. James stares at M, waiting her out until she finally relents. "I still want him." She sounds like a petulant, spoiled child he thinks bitterly. And yes, he does blame her for the fact that his and Alec's lover is injured.  
"Not. A. Fly." Alec hisses. The two agents subconsciously take up a threatening position against their leader, one hand on a weapon against the perceived threat.  
"So it's serious?" M raises one eyebrow and James has the urge to smack her one. Equal rights for everyone, he has no qualms hitting a woman. She makes it sound like neither of them is capable of being serious when he and Alec have been together for a long time. So what if other people don't understand, they don't have to.  
"Yes." James grinds the words out between his teeth.  
"Fine, not a fly," M says dismissively. "Still want him." Alec appears to be at the end of his patience.  
"We are lovers, he's not my toy, he has free choice." M nods and dismisses them. James is glad, he's not sure which one of them would have snapped first but he'd rather like to sleep with Gabriel before he and Alec get arrested for treason.  
  
Gabriel is fending off medical staff when James and Alec arrive. The sight of two doctors and a nurse cowering from a tiny man with scruffy hair makes James laugh aloud. Gabriel's face lights up at the sight of him and shoots him a desperate 'save me!' pleading look.  
"Sorry, sugar." James drawls while moving his body to block the door. "Gotta get checked out." Gabriel tries his now infamous pout but fails. He does however get to sit on Alec's lap for the duration of the check up.  
  
The afternoons plan is to drop Gabriel back at Mycroft's. While James would rather love to keep Gabriel just for himself and Alec he'd rather not make an enemy of Mycroft. He's reluctantly impressed by the power the man wields. Of course, when does any plan involving James Bond go according to plan?  
  
Mycroft is impressively impassive when Gabriel lets the three of them into his house. The head of ‘5 ignores the two agents and instead levels a look at Gabe which James can’t interpret.   
“You never do anything the ordinary way, do you brother?” Gabriel gives him the cheekiest grin that James has ever seen from the young man and merely winks.   
“I don’t suppose I need to tell you what will happen if either of you two imbeciles upset my brother?” Mycroft says, finally deigning to acknowledge the two men stood in his living room. Alec shakes his head on behalf of both of them. Gabriel is flagging after the journey back and the medical so they reluctantly deposit him in the guest room where they’d picked him up so long before. It’s strange to think how much has changed since that meeting.   
“We’ll see you soon,” Alec assures Gabriel and the three of them end up in an awkward hug before they tuck Gabriel into bed.  
  
There’s a car waiting outside of Mycroft’s house when James and Alec leave. It’s black with darkened windows, horribly conspicuous like something out of a spy movie. They exchange a glance and get into the car assuming that M has a mission for them. That was a stupid assumption to make as the child locks click into place and the car speeds up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> Pretty sure updates are going to be on a weekly-ish basis from now on. Too much going on at the moment. I won't abandon this though, have no fear!  
> Eeeeek! I have over 100 kudos on this story! Like, whaaaa- :D  
> Much love,  
> PadawanMine


End file.
